Furorem
Furorem come in all colors, shapes, and sizes, but they all share one thing in common. The cursed blood of their Bloodline has polluted their minds, with the result that every last Furorem across the world suffers from uncontrolable rage. This is the unique curse of their blood and it takes hold immediately. They tend to be solitary wanderers more often than not, finding trouble socializing with others; often, it’s just simpler to live alone. Like the Proeliator, Furorem are fierce warriors; unlike the Proeliator, Furorem ferocity stem from anarchic rage and madness. The Furorem as a whole are more willing to be aggressive, but they don’t always have a choice: their Bloodline’s weakness makes it easier for them to fly into a “frenzy” at any given moment. They are among the most predatory vampire, and love to lose themselves in the thrill of the hunt. Furorem have a keen understanding of the beast inside them. The Bloodline itself has little contact with, or regard for, the rest of the Bloodlines. Certainly, Furorem are popularly viewed as derelicts and vagabonds. Some mortals and vampires find a certain predatory beauty in the Furorem, though this can lead to a dangerous misjudgment of the Furorem’s intentions. More than a few demonstrate horrifying murderous urges or a complete lack of emotion, including compassion. But most convincingly, Furorem are free from the confines of rationality and feel they can do whatever they want. Organization Furorem often make no permanent havens, sleeping wherever they can find shelter from the sun. Although many Furorem prefer to lair in the wild or travel from place to place, they are as vulnerable to attack by werewolves as other vampires are, and so they are often forced to remain in the city’s confines. Furorem have no true organization to speak of. Vampires of great age and great deeds are typically shown respect. Some Furorem occasionally meet in groups called “Gatherings” where they drink, feast and tell stories of their travels. Disputes between Furorem are often settled through ritual combat to first blood or submission; while savage, these fights rarely result in the loser’s death. Furorem commonly hunt alone, though occasionally two or more Furorem unite in a pack of sorts. Even though they appear to be disorganized, Furorem do have an established hierarchy. Their titles are not related to the Kindred or to the Bloodline itself, but to the Sanguinem Aeternam. * Cardinal - The highest authority within the Furorem and leader of the Sanguinem Aeternam * Archbishop - Second in command and representative of Furorem inside the Kindred when the Cardinal is away. * Prophet - Prophets are a selective group of vampires who are believed to have prophetic visions during their frenzied state. they have been responsible for writing the Sanguinem Verbum, their version of the bible. * Bishop - Keepers of the word. They are in charge of guarding important documents related to the church. * Minister - Leads a ministry. * Brother or Sister: Members of the Sanguinem Aeternam refer to one another as brother or sister. * Heretic: Name associated to non believers or non members of the Sanguinem Aeternam. Distinguishing Abilities And Characteristics Members of the Bloodline tend to go into a rage from time to time and their hunger is pretty insatiable. When they are angry, aroused or about to feed, Furorem can change at will between human appearance and a monstrous form with a pronounced brow ridge, yellow eyes, and sharp teeth. The surrounding veins also become visible through their pale skin. When a Furorem goes into a frenzy or rage it is impossible to bring them out of it and a stake through the heart might not stop them. The best thing to do is try to lock them up or stay the hell away. Their bite is poisonous to others, causing severe hallucinations that can make the infected go crazy. It is a unique power called Insania that brings out madness in other people or vampires and it is triggered by rage. All of this can make dealing with Furorem extremely dangerous, whether you’re a member of the Bloodline or not. The venom is a chemical reaction produced by Furorems when they are in a rage or when they consciously want to use it. Furorems are capable of biting without the use of the venom when they are level headed but the more agitated the Furorem gets, the more potent the venom is. It works like a viper. The venom is stored in the salivary glands of a Furorem. When they attack, they erect their front fangs and as they bite the muscles around the glands force some of the venom through the ducts and into the closed fang canals. The venom then reaches the blood stream and spreads through the victim’s body, destroying the veins in the process. This is extremely painful and can cause paralysis, high fevers and even hallucinations. The effects of the venom can last between 48 hours to a week, depending on the potency of the venom. To vampires and other immortal creatures the venom is not lethal, but humans and other mortal creature will die fairly quickly. The effects of the venom an be magically repressed but it won’t stop it from spreading. The only known cure is the blood of a Furorem. Siring A Furorem sire often chooses a prospective candidate during feeding. If the mortal prey resists, fighting against what is happening, then his reward after death may be a taste of Furorem blood. The Bloodline makes many Furorem this way, producing creatures with a fierce desire to survive, even if they does not have all the tools. At the same time Furorem are infamous for ignoring the tradition of maker and progeny and therefore sire whomever they feel like whenever they feel like. They are the source of most Orphans. The Sanguinem Aeternam encourages siring and therefore Furorem is the bloodline who sire the most. However, not all vampires make it through transition. Typically only three out of ten vampires will survive. Furthermore, transitioning to a Furorem vampire is extremely painful. This is because their blood runs hotter than other bloodlines and because they are producing venom. During this transitional period, the vampire in transition will suffer from insania. Some vampires do survive but either end up catatonic or in a consistent frenzied state; because of this they are killed or commit suicide. Media